Looking In
by sleepinggoldenslumbers
Summary: Quinn Fabray observes Finn and Rachel's relationship, and thinks back. Finchel/ minor Fuinn.


_**Title: Looking In  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
Authors Note: **__I haven't written a fic in so long, and I'm considering joining a fiction writing course next year for school so I thought I'd come back and write some stuff.  
-__**  
**_

_ She leans onto him as she closes her eyes and lets the music engulf her in an embrace. Her lips curve into a small smile as her foot taps softly against the choir room floor. He looks down and gives a lopsided grin and continues to watch his fellow club members perform their musical number for the week. _

_I sit in the far corner, noticing them only as I turn my attention away from the performance for a mere second. Their content radiates from them, as if it were a glow. I quickly turn away from the sight of them as I feel a tinge of jealousy rise._

_x  
_

_

* * *

_

_ I keep my distance as I pull my History book out of my locker. Ten lockers down I see them whisper in hushed tones, their faces in scowls. She looks like she's about to burst into tears, as he's a cross between annoyed and anger. I bite my lip as I question whether to head to class early, or stay to see this scene unfold. I stick my head in my locker, pretending to look for books as I hear her raise her voice and tell him that 'It won't matter 10 years from now.' Taking a peek from behind the locker door, his back is to me and her short figure is in front of him. She sucks in a breath and gives a sigh and takes his hand. I can see his shoulders drop; he's decided to give up whatever they were quarrelling about. He pulls her straight into his chest, and I finally decide to leave. As I walk by, still locked in their embrace, I hear him whisper about how Santana can never hurt her because he loves her and that's the only thing that matters. _

_My mind wanders back to when I was stuck in the same embrace by the same boy, seems like years ago. All he did was rub my back and repeat the same words over and over, like a broken record. When did he become so good with words?_

_x

* * *

  
_

_ It's half time. I see him run off the field and meet her half way. With his equipment on, he resembles a bear standing next to her. She throws her hands in the air as she shows her enthusiasm for him, I see him look down at her through her helmet and grin like a fool. I turn away, concentrating on pumping the two pompoms' in the air in synchronization with the other girls on the field. I soon grow tired of pointlessly smiling at the crowd, and turn my attention back to the two people on the side. I don't see them anywhere, but I quickly notice them leaning against the side of the wooden bleachers. No one pays them any attention, as she steps up on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss. I see her take his hand and lead him back to the field. Our half time cheer is almost over, and the game is about to start again._

_She pulls away to make her way up the bleachers but before she can, he pulls her back and gives her a long kiss on the field in front of the crowd. I hear Santana make a crude comment about her clothes, and only then do I realize she's wearing a brown sweater with white polka dots, a white argyle skirt and purple leg warmers. He beams with pride and happiness as he watches her walk back to her spot with red cheeks. _

_Kissing me in my Cheerio's uniform never made him beam with anything besides accomplishment._

x_

* * *

_

_ I grimace as a jock passes by with a cup of red, ice cold slushie. I know who it's for. I stand back and watch the boy step towards her with arrogance and a smirk. She turns around in time, just as the red slush is flying out of the cup and landing with a splatter on her blouse and face. People walking by, stopped and laugh, while others called out stupid remarks and kept kicking her down. She sighs, and bends to pick up her books she dropped. Suddenly, someone is pushed into me, as I see someone rush over to help her. He gives everyone around a look and they all disperse. She gives him a sad smile and squeezes his bicep before he can say anything. He picks up her stuff and slams the locker shut, the people have scattered but I still stand there watching them. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and ushers her into the bathroom as he carries her bag and jacket. I turn to leave, but as I do, he says my name. _

_I look back and ask him what he wants, he narrows his eyes and asks if I have anything to do with it. I snort and tell him I have better things to do. He shakes his head and leans against the wall. I hesitantly walk over and tell him that she's a strong girl and that she'll be alright. He gives me a look that screams disbelief, wondering why I would say anything positive about her. I tell him, as long as you love her right?, and I turn around and walk to Spanish class before he can say anything else._

_x  
_

_

* * *

_

_ He has changed. He will continue to change. I've changed. I will continue to change. He was a stupid, incredibly naive boy when we dated, now he's a man. He's headstrong and independent. I could have never turned that naive boy I met into the headstrong leader he is today. But Rachel Berry could, and she did._

R&R?


End file.
